Hunted Down
by bri182
Summary: My take on what may happen in Fast and Furious 7. Also my way of saying good bye to Paul Walker. R.I.P Paul Walker


**Author's Note: This is my way of saying good bye to Paul Walker. I know it may not be the greatest one shot of the tragic event that happened on Saturday. But this story has helped me come to terms with the death of the amazing actor. Thank you for reading and any feedback is welcomed. R.I.P Paul Walker.**

**_Disclaimer: No characters are mine, I only own the plot line. Everything else belongs to Universal. _**

Brian O'Connor was willing to put his life on the line countless times. He knew what it meant to risk everything. And yet this was just another reminder that he may have gone too far to being back Letty. When Dom had come to visit the small family, he had madeno indication that he had something to share. Mia had excused herself to put Jack to sleep for his daily nap. Dom was never one to leave his family for long but he was considering it after Hobbs had come to his front door with the picture of Letty in a yellow envelope, he knew what he had to do. He wasn't at O'Connor's to ask him to join him one more time on this adventure but to tell them, he would be back soon. When Mia had approached the two men outside, Dom was shocked that she had wanted Brian to go with him, but he couldn't deny his sister.

Their trip to London had sent Brian on a rollercoaster of emotions. He was afraid that they would never get Letty back but not just that, but he had never been away from Mia and Jack for weeks, he was worried sick. No matter how many times he called Mia, he always felt a little more sick. When Dom had caught Letty midair, he was shocked but also happy. A light sparked within him, that this was it, that moment of realization coming back. Letty had lost her memories but she never lost her love for Dom. Once back at the military base, Brian felt at peace. His family was reunited in a way, Vince had sacrificed his life for him and the crew back in Rio and now he had sacrificed his life to bring back Letty. But once Shaw said those dreadful words, "Maybe you should call Mia." His heart sank, he heard the phone ring once…..twice….and an answer. He heard her scream his name. Brian was in utter shock and furious, he did what any reasonable man would do, he punched Shaw. He was worried for his son, Jack, just a baby. No one was taking his child away from him, no one.

Now they were home, having lost Vince, Jesse, and Gisele. They were home, back in L.A. Hobbs had helped them clear their records, they were clean, but the question was "for long would they be clean?" That evening, was pure bliss, laughter filled the table, Jack's baby talk loud, Dom holding Letty close to him, Mia's cooking filled their noses, Roman eating for hours, Tej talking to Han about the crazy shit in Tokyo. No one could take that moment away from them. But in just a few months they would find themselves back in trouble, but with more pain this time around.

Dom had received a call from Tokyo, but it wasn't from Han whom they hadn't spoken too in a couple of months. It was another man who threaten their family. Soon later, they had learned of Han's death. Dom believed the only way to honor Han was to bring him home. The crew was still unclear of Gisele's death, if she was dead on that runaway or not, but it was the only logical answer they had come up with and Mia had arranged for Han to buried next to his love. Mia had picked out several dress suits and jackets for each of the four men staying in their small home. She had insisted that they go, they were family. Letty dressed in her simple black pants and satin black button up shirt she had borrowed from Mia's closet, along with a pair of boots. Within those several months leading up to Han's death, their family had gotten closer, but now that was destroyed. Their sense of security or protection had faded after that frightful call from Own Shaw's brother, but with Han's death, they felt even more at danger.

The boys had been waiting for Letty and Mia to walk down the stairs to leave to the church. As Letty walked down she was holding Jack who was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a racecar in his hand. Letty had given him a Hot Wheel to play with while Mia got ready. Just moments later, Mia emerged from the top of the staircase in a black dress and a pair of black flats with a large diaper bag slung over her shoulder. Each drove their own car, Mia had Jack with her in her all black Acura TSX, she was fighting back tears. Her family was being hunted again, when would it stop. Mia looked through her rearview to see her son biting on another small Hot Wheel and prayed that he wouldn't grow up to live this life of being afraid, of looking over his shoulder every step he took. She worried for her son, he had Toretto blood along with O'Connor blood meaning he was bound for trouble, a double dose of adrenaline. She wiped the tears that had fallen and continued driving behind Letty's car. They had arrived, Jack was amazing through mass, he had simply tried to eat his cars and place them on Letty's lap. Letty paid it no mind, she didn't mind the cars covered in saliva. Jack was especially fond her for some odd reason. Brian had never failed to make a joke of Dom and Letty having kids and was always received with a middle finger from Letty. Once mass was over, Mia continued to the cemetery with a sleeping Jack in the backseat. Her mind drifted to Hobbs, he had hunted them down in Rio but let Dom and Brian go. She had been thankful then but even more thankful when he found Letty. He had watched over her family without even knowing it. He was a part of the family now, he may not have known it but he had impacted them and that created him a family member, but now he couldn't be found. Tej had tried to track him down and came to dead end, Mia had continuously called his phone in hope he would answer.

At the cemetery, Mia could see their cars parked along the small curb. She had arranged yet another funeral. She sat down on one of the chairs that were laid out in the grass, she watched the priest say a few more prayers for Han before leaving the gathered people to pay their respects, she felt the tears sting at the corner of eyes again but fought them. Letty was standing behind Mia and squeezed her shoulder, Letty may not have been able to remember Han all that well but he had risked his life to bring her home and she was forever grateful for that. Letty and Mia had left the boys to pay their respects and went home to find everyone waiting for them.

Brian saw Dom wake up to Han's picture and placed a ripped picture of Gisele in the frame, Tej had been standing on Brian's right talking about Hobbs and where he could be. Brian couldn't keep his eyes off the flat gray 2013 Dodge Charger that drove through the cemetery. "He's watching us." A feeling that Brian was not expecting crept into him, he saw Dom walking away to his car, it was time to go. Brian worried for his life and his family's, the only people who he had left in this world.

After Han's death, Dom had somehow gotten ahold of Hobbs and found him in the hospital. Hobbs had been placed in the hospital after being involved in a large explosion. Brian never went to see him, he stayed home to watch his son or work in the garage that they had restored while Dom learned information of Ian Shaw. Brian watched his son grow a little more each day, his son had changed his life, he was supposed to leave his adrenaline life behind but he couldn't when it became personal like it was now. Mia had been ordering parts for the cars in the shop all day, she was amazing, he watched her go through orders and saw her glance at him before focusing back on the task on hand. Brian looked out to find his son missing from his small walker and in the hands of Letty. Brian knew Letty loved Jack from the moment she laid eyes on him. She would sit with the baby for hours just playing with him or rocking him to sleep. Even though, their lives were at danger, he couldn't help but feel peaceful. He was content and happy, they had gone through hell and back to get Letty back and to get back home.

The family had gather at the small table in the kitchen, listening to what information Dom had learned when the phone rang, no one expected it to be Gisele's voice on the other end. They each looked at one other, wondering how this could be happening but without any warning Gisele had arranged for herself to be at the Toretto's in a matter of days.

Gisele made it a day late though, Brian had been killed while trying to save Mia and Jack. Mia had no idea how the situation turned to this. It was supposed to be a simple day. Everyone except for Mia and Jack had left the home, each doing whatever they wanted. Dom had gone to the hospital one last time while Brian and Letty had taken off to the garage, Roman went to meet another girl somewhere, and Tej was anywhere. He was normally at the garage but she hadn't heard his car so she figured he was looking for something outside. Mia had heard the doorbell ring and without any caution she had opened the door and was greeted by very large men. She quickly slammed the door shut and ran to get Jack. He was in his playpen playing with the small cars he had. Mia ran as she heard their front door slammed to the floor, not wanting to scare the baby, she didn't scream. She ran for the back door that would lead her straight to the back yard. If she could get her and Jack to a car, she would drive away. As she was running, she could hear the familiar engine of Brian's Skyline pulling up to the house. She prayed he had seen the door broken and would find her in time. Mia never stopped running through the house and opened the back door, in a hurry she nearly tripped over the steps. Mia had been running through the grass when she heard it, three loud shots. She didn't look back, she kept going. She had made her way to the drive way. She put Jack in his car seat as fast as she could, and started the engine when she saw Brian's body lying there on the porch. She screamed and cried out. She lost it. Mia heard Roman's car drive up along with Letty's. They saw his body, Letty ran to her friend and put Mia in the passenger side while calling Dom. Letty screamed at Dom to get home, Brian was dead and they needed to leave. Letty caught a glimpse of Roman running into the house with his gun in hand. She prayed he would be okay.

They drove down to the garage, the only sensible place Letty could think of. Mia had been in utter shock, she wouldn't move until Dom had stormed into the garage. He grabbed his sister and held her as she cried. Letty walked outside allowing the siblings their space while holding Jack. As much as Letty wanted to break down and cry she couldn't, not while Mia needed her. Another funeral in a matter of days, another family member taken too early for her. Letty had just gotten back and now the ground was crumbling from beneath her feet. Tej and Roman were leaning against a car they had been working on for days, Roman had been crying while Tej shook his head in disbelief. Their family was torn apart yet again. They couldn't comprehend what was happening or what had happened just hours before. It was insane and yet it was real.

When was the hunting going to stop? They would always have to be watching each other's back, no matter what.


End file.
